digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Andromon
Andromon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Android. It possesses a fighting strength which can fell a Digimon below Ultimate in a single blow. It was developed as a prototype for Cyborg Digimon, and the mechanically-based Andromon was manufactured at the same time as the organically-based cyborg Boltmon. Its technology was also appropriated for MetalGreymon and Megadramon. As a prototype Digimon it possesses neither will nor emotion, so it is faithful to its programmed behavior. It was upgraded with a program based on the data acquired from the Andromon of File Island, and the strength of that program varies.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/andromon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Andromon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Andromon is a Variable dealing damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Andromon digivolves from a line 43 Tankmon. Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Andromon is also a regular enemy in Dark Takato's Crevasse. The Andromon card, titled "PF Critical III", is a Rank 4 card which gives a chance of dealing increases damage in battle when equipped. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Next Digimon World Andromon digivolves from Meramon, Centarumon, Ogremon, Leomon or Angemon. A wild Andromon maintains Factorial Town and is oblivious to a Giromon saboteur, who is ruining the network. Once the player defeats Giromon, Andromon apologizes and begins retrieving the sabotaged data. He occasionally appears in File City and compliments the look of it. Digimon World 2 Andromon is one of the many types of Ultimate Digimon you can find in the wild. He digivolves from Angemon and can digivolve to Seraphimon. Digimon World 3 Andromon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. His attacks can sometimes freeze your Digimon and he is weak against water and lightning. In the PAL version of the game, Andromon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 31/29. Digimon Digital Card Battle Many Andromon serves as Fusion Card Shop in certain Battle City. Andromon belongs to the Dark card group, which also avaiable if you choose Veemon starter pack. He has 1700 HP, 690 circle, 590 triangle, and 160 cross attack. HIs support effect allows to boost attack +400, but HP are halved. Digimon World DS Andromon digivolves from Guardromon, and can digivolve into HiAndromon. Andromon also appears in the Hard Mountains. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Andromon digivolves from Guardromon at LV 35 with 165 attack and 80% friendship and can further digivolve into HiAndromon. In Dusk, Andromon appears in Chaos Brain and there is one in the Dark N area. Putting a "Cool" Andromon in your farm island unlocks a machine species quest in dusk after meeting the other requirements. Digimon Battle Andromon Digivolves From Guardromon at Level 31, and can further digivolve to HiAndromon at Level 41. Attacks *'Lightning Blade' (Spiral Sword): Accumulates electric energy to fire an electric blade of energy from its arm module. *'Gatling Attack' (Gatling Missiles): Fires two smart homing missiles from its chest, chasing enemies, which also contain machine guns. *'Grasp Hang': Thrusts opponent with its arm blade. *'Weak Slap': An electric shocks hurls from its arm. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Android Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon